


I'M Not Going

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	I'M Not Going

T'challa never wanted to be king. Hell, after his dad died he didn't even want to go back to Wakanda. After the peace keeping mission to find Nikia he didn't go back. He just stayed away. He knew M' baku was vying for the throne and the Dora Milaje would follow him. Not to mention the offer he made to marry Shuri since they had been in love for quite some time. So he would travel, not be king and let M'baku take his place. He would be a better king. A decent and fair king. Shuri would be happy. T'challa missed his dad way too much to even think about taking the throne from him. Shuri would be queen and everyone in Wakanda would be happy and he knew that M'baku had big ideas. He would more then likely open Wakanda and share the resources they had with the world. Shuri could work with the U.N. and the accords and his mother the queen would be so happy that Wakanda was taken care of. The people of Wakanda would be looked after. So he told Shuri, not his mom, but it was best that Shuri knew and that things could fall into place from there. So here he was back with the Avengers and hoping he made the right choice by not taking the throne. But, thinking in his heart of hearts he did. Wakanda forever. He knew in his heart it would thrive and that made him happy for the future.


End file.
